


Green Eyes

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Broken!Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Does Snoke Ship It?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Space Boyfriends, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Hux Likes Kylo But Is An Ass, Kissing, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo leave Hux alone, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mind Reading, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Some Fluff, don't worry Hux isn't an alcoholic, drunk hux is mean, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren was his rival. He always found an opportunity to tell Supreme Leader Snoke about his apprentice wrecking another control panel, or almost killing another Stormtrooper. (In total, he's Force-choked 21 and killed 10 out of those.) Hux did not like Ren. But, last night…He felt different since then. Well, obviously, he thought. Things change when you make out with your enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is suddenly troubled once again by his past after picking up Kylo Ren from Starkiller base. Sleep does not come easy anymore, and there may be only one person who can help-someone Hux absolutely loathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy this, feel free to hit up my ask box @more-trash-by-trash to talk about this fic or anything else i've posted!

From the first day Snoke had introduced them on the Finalizer, Kylo Ren and General Hux were enemies. Rivals. They could barely stand each other. When one failed, the other smirked. When one succeeded, the other was scolded by Snoke. They went back and forth at each other like children, and each took pride in doing better than the other. Each man felt the need, the desire, the _lust_ to do better than the other.

So, Hux growled on the shuttle that was going to fetch Kylo. Snoke had told Hux to retrieve his apprentice. Yes, because _Hux_ was the one responsible for Ren's mistakes, because _Hux_ was responsible for Ren's loss to an untrained scavenger girl, because _Hux_ was the one responsible for the destruction of Starkiller Base. Yes; all of it was _Hux's fault_. Definitely not Ren's.

He approached Ren's lifeless form. He'd followed the tracker in Ren's belt to his location, aided also by footsteps in the snow. He saw when Ren had started shuffling, and he saw blood dotting the white snow alongside them. Then he found Ren himself, lying face-up in the snow. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best to ignore the bloody wound on Reen's abdomen. Hux bit the inside of his cheek, not believing he had to be the one to carry Ren to the shuttle. The planet was shuddering beneath him as he gathered Ren into his arms from the blood-stained snow. Hux did not notice the gash across Ren's face, or the bloody, rust-red hand that hung down limply, or the snow gathering on Ren's eyelashes and dotting his hair.

Hux watched the med droids fuss over Ren back on the Finalizer. They carried him off, leaving Hux in the bay, alone again. He looked out the viewport, calming down, whipping around when he heard a scream. He clenched his jaw, turned back around, and exhaled in anger. He managed to control his frustration, and he sat down, falling asleep right there.

"General? General Hux? Sir?"

He awoke to someone tapping him. He snarled, "What?"

The trooper stepped back. "Lord Ren requests your presence, sir..Right away."

Hux ran a hand across his clothes when he stood, smoothing them out. _For fuck's sake_ , he thought. _I get enough of this shit already_. He motioned for the stormtrooper to leave, and he stalked off to Ren's room in the med-bay.

When he saw Kylo lying helpless in his new bed, he suppressed a smug smile from spreading on his face. _What goes around comes around_ , he wanted to say. But he held his tongue, his better judgement helping him keep his head. As much as he hated Ren, he knew that angering him would just mess everything up more. Hux sat in a chair across the room, staring at Ren. Finally, Ren turned his head to Hux, acknowledging him.

"Sit..closer," Kylo said. his voice was almost a whisper. Hux rolled his eyes, and when he did as told, Ren relaxed. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?" Hux asked, unsure of Ren's unexpected politeness.

"I said..thank you." Kylo struggled with speaking. Honestly, Hux felt a little bad-but it was fleeting. "For..saving me."

"For fuck's sake, Ren, don't be so dramatic. Snoke ordered me to retrieve your sorry arse and I obeyed. My neck would have been snapped had I said no. Had it been up to me, I would've left you there." Hux crossed his arms and leaned back, looking away from Ren.

"Oh…"

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Hux said. "Before I could have killed you myself."

Kylo looked away. A silence passed between them. Ren toyed with the sheets. Hux clenched his fists and jaw. Kylo broke the tension, saying, "Well…I don't want to kill you."

"I'm fucking flattered." Hux knew he should be watching his language, but he was too angry and pissed off to care. Especially around this idiot, he wasn't going to give special consideration.

"I mean it."

Hux laughed. "You wouldn't kill _me,_ your rival, your _enemy_ , but you'll slash control panels, ruin my ship, and go on murderous rampages?"

Kylo didn't reply.

Hux shook his head, scoffing. He was too exhausted to deal with this brat, this five-year-old child. He got up and headed for the door. All the while, he felt Kylo's eyes burning into the back of his head. Hux decided he'd find time to work later; Kylo's drama session had drained him entirely.

That night, Hux dreamt of his father reprimanding him for what happened with Starkiller. He dreamt of his father hitting his hands with a belt, his father whipping his back. _This will be the last time you make this mistake, do you understand?_ his father said, his eyes on fire, the same green flames that were in his eyes. And his father kept whipping him, whipping him, _whipping him_ -

Hux woke with a start, his back aching. He rolled onto his other side, getting comfortable again. His face hardened. _It was a silly, pointless dream; pointless_ , he thought, closing his eyes. _Pointless._

 _Didn't seem pointless to me,_ a voice said.

Hux kept his panic to a minimum. _Whoever you are, get out of my head_ , he responded.

_You're in pain._

_I am_ fine _._

_Don't lie. Just admit it. You need help._

Hux fell asleep, that phrase repeating over and over in his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses_  
>  your understanding.
> 
>  
> 
> _Even as the stone of the fruit must break, that its_  
>  heart may stand in the sun, so must you know pain. __


	2. Broadcasting & Brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux refuses to admit to defeat or weakness. Sleep plagues him with dreams of his past, and he hides under a thick exterior. Hux and one other man knows that he cannot keep this delusion up much longer, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heed the past abuse warning/tag. if you enjoy this, feel free to hit up my ask box @more-trash-by-trash to ask questions about any of my other fics!

He spent his morning walking around the finalizer, still reeling from his experience from the past night. He forced himself to focus on what was important: work. He checked in with repair crews and technicians, honing in on progress on the hyperdrives. Currently, they were fixing the two of the hyperdrives since those infernal Resistance pilots damaged them. Hux was particularly annoyed when he was told some of the damage was going to be hard to fix. Great, more cause for Snoke to be angry with him. 

Hux left the techs and repair crews to check in with Captain Phasma. He had ordered reconditioning for all of their troopers. He did not want a repeat of FN-2187; that was the last thing he needed. He'd been pleased to know the troopers were being put through it right now, exactly as he'd ordered. Perfect.

As much as he tried to focus, the memory of his dream still haunted him. It reminded him of the pain he'd felt back then. He'd learned to harden up; that the galaxy was a cruel and unforgiving place that had no room for the weak or cowardly. He thanked his father for what he did. It had made hims better man.

He only ran into Ren once. He was bothered again for his presence at the med-bay. The officer who delivered the message to Hux was nervous, and Hux merely moved him aside and began his walk to the med-bay. He decided as he walked into Ren's room that if he tried to pull anything, he was going to slice him up even more.

Hux sat in the chair he'd been in yesterday. It was exactly where he'd left it yesterday. Somehow, this made Hux a little more relaxed, if he could be slightly comfortable in the presence of such a disaster of a person. Ren watched him cautiously sit, and Hux scowled at him.

"You're in pain," Ren said, his voice hoarse.

Hux straightened. "I am not."

"Then why was your father hitting you?"

The question caught Hux slightly off-guard. Hux stared at Ren, glaring at him. " _You_ ," he growled. "You were in my head."

"I don't know anyone else on this ship that's a Force-User." Ren looked at his hand, suddenly interested in the condition of his nails. "You're a smart man, General. How didn't you know?"

"I'll be smart enough not to kill you!" Hux snarled, standing.

"I can help you."

"I don't need your 'help.' I. Am. _Fine_. Stay out of my head. I don't want to tell you again." Hux was almost out of the room when he turned to look at Ren.

Ren looked…Sad. He didn't know Ren was capable of feeling. He didn't know a machine was capable of feeling. Ren was just that; a machine. He was a machine with dark doe eyes, a machine with a crooked nose, a machine with soft-looking hair, a machine that was only capable of of slashing things up. That's all that Ren was capable of: ruining things.

"General, I can help."

Hux sneered at him. "In case it escaped your notice, I don't need any help, _Lord Ren_." Hux's words were hanging in the thick air, and he took his leave, stalking off to the bridge.

Hux gripped a railing and shut his eyes. Ren knew how to push his buttons, knew how to get under his skin. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He had to focus on the task at hand, running a ship, _his_ ship. Commanding everyone, running everything. He could not- _would_ not-let one little pest get in the way of his goal. Even if that pest was Snoke's lapdog and it could snap necks and read minds and intrude on people's private thoughts.

The rest of his shift passed without any incidents. He was relieved to be left unbothered and able to run things how he wanted to. As soon as the hyperdrives were fixed, they would drop kylo off to his babysitter, then set a course for a planet where they'd gotten a lead for the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker.

And there was an added bonus: no Kylo Ren acting as a thorn in his side.

He walked back to his quarters at the end of his shift, then immediately undressed. He draped his greatcoat over a chair, then neatly put everything away. He poured himself some brandy, drank it, then climbed into his bed. Sleep was not kind to him, however. Again, he dreamt of his father hitting him, whipping him. He dreamt of the harsh words his father would spit at him, and how Hux would only stare at him in response. The sting he felt back then was just as tangible now, and the cruelness of his father's words struck him just as hard as they had when he was young. 

Hux woke with a start when he heard a knock. He rubbed the sleep and images out of his eyes, then rolled his shoulders. He staggered to the door and opened it. He was most displeased to see that his visitor was Kylo Ren, mask and all. Hux didn't want to ask how he'd gotten out of the med-bay; he didn't really care. He only cared about this intrusion.

"What do you want?" he grumbled as Kylo stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

"To talk," Ren said, the vocoder warping his voice.

"About what?" Hux said, seating himself on the edge of his bed.

"Your dreams." Ren settled himself next to Hux.

"I remember explicitly telling you to stay out of my head," Hux growled.

"It's hard. Everyone gives off a signal to me, sort of…broadcasting. It's subtle. But you…you are so damn loud."

"It's not my fault."

"You broadcast loudly, just like your personality." Ren's voice softened as much as it could under that infernal helmet. "Just like you."

"I'm very sorry to inconvenience you," Hux said, his words thick with sarcasm. "But _stay out of my fucking head_."

"You're in pain."

Hux drank his brandy, then got up to pour himself another glass. "I'm in pain with you here."

Ren clenched his fists. "You don't have to be an ass about it. I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your 'help'."

"On the contrary, General, I think you do."

"I don't know where you get your delusions from," Hux muttered, downing his brandy. "Ren, just leave me alone."

Ren took off his helmet and looked at Hux. Hux noticed Ren's hair was different from that day in the snow. Not that he cared.

"Please," Ren said, his voice quiet and small.

Hux scowled at him. "Put your bloody mask on, and get your arse out of my quarters."

He opened the door, and watched Ren shuffle out. Hux felt proud; Ren's posture showed defeat. Before Ren could say anything more, Hux closed the door. He sank into his bed, rubbing his  face. 

""Bloody hell," he murmured, drifting back asleep-somewhere he wasn't too comfortable with lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And could you keep your heart in wonder at the_  
>  daily miracles of your life, your pain would not seem  
> less wondrous than your joy; 
> 
> _And you would accept the seasons of your heart,_  
>  even as you have always accepted the seasons that   
> pass over your fields. 
> 
> _And you would watch with serenity through the  
>  winters of your grief. ___

**Author's Note:**

> do you like this trash? stay tuned for more of it! follow my tumblr @more-trash-by-trash for my garbage!


End file.
